Messages transmitted in Morse Code
by luciars
Summary: A mitad del sexto año en Hogwarts! Una celebracion navideña para olvidar los malos ratos que estan por venir y que lo cambia todo. Amor, Confucion, Caos entre otras cosas. H/Hr 100%


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Informacion:** Misterio del Príncipe antes de que Dumbledore le dé a Harry la tarea de seguir con la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, la mayoría de los Flash-Backs son de las vacaciones Navideñas de ese mismo año y sin ningún indicio de R/Hr ni tampoco H/G. También olvidamos el pequeño detalle del papa de Ron. Espero les guste, saludos!

**Titulo -** **Messages Transmitted in Morse Code**

Prologo

Eran esos fríos días de Diciembre los que siempre me hacen pensar todas las cosas inmaduras que eh hecho en mi vida… Siempre era en diciembre cuando hacia algo estúpido, incluso antes de descubrir que era una bruja… Siempre tenía que ser Diciembre…

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Griffyndor con la vista fija en un libro de el cual ignoraba su contenido a pesar de ir a más de la mitad de este, en su vista se denotaba cansancio y rastros de unas lagrimas silenciosas que hacía unos cuantos segundos había limpiado con su mano.

_¿Por qué?_ – se repetía una y otra vez para sí misma en su mente, quería una respuesta, quería saber que estaba pasando con su vida, porque de pronto todo se había ido por la borda. Por primera vez Hermione Granger no tenía una respuesta concreta.

Hacia solo una semana que los estudiantes habían regresado de sus vacaciones navideñas, Hermione había pasado estas navidades en casa con sus padres, todo había sido muy divertido pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido el semestre pasado, antes de navidad Harry había comenzado a actuar de una manera muy extraña hacia ella… Siempre parecía molesto si pasaba más tiempo con Ron que con él aunque nunca decía nada al respecto, pero a la vez se la pasaba hablándole de su ahora mejor amiga Cho, a la cual parecía que todo mundo había empezado a notar de un momento a otro.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de tez morena y con el cabello negro azabache mas revuelto de lo normal el cual al entrar miro en todas direcciones hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y por una milésima de segundo la observo aprovechando el momento, volvió a girar su mirada hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios y como si nada hubiera pasado siguió su camino seguido por Ron el cual miraba a Hermione esperando que esta reaccionara o siquiera hiciera ademán de que había notado que sus dos amigos había entrado a la habitación pero esta ni se inmuto a lo que Ron suspiro agotado siguiendo a Harry.

_Las semanas más largas de mi vida_ - pensó Harry al entrar al dormitorio de los chicos, a quien engañaba claro que había aprovechado esa milésima de segundo para ver de arriba abajo a su amiga, leyendo el mismo libro de la semana pasada cuando llego de su práctica de Quidditch _– es la primera vez que la veo demorarse tanto leyendo un libro_ – rio para sus adentros – _tal vez ella estaba tan distraída como yo… Más bien MOLESTA –_ le interrumpió el pensamiento una vocecilla en su interior a lo cual sacudió su cabeza mientras se sentaba en su cama, claro que estaba molesta ya lo sabía, era el peor amigo de la historia.

Hermione solo suspiro al darse cuenta que sus amigos habían pasado de largo, Ron siempre apoyaría a Harry, realmente no le molestaba ya que sabía que el chico estaba en cierta forma tratando de arreglar el problema – rió para sus adentros –Ron tratando de arreglar un problema en lugar de crearlo, era algo bastante irónico ya que ella y Harry eran siempre los que tenían el papel de maduros por así decirlo y ahora tenía más de una semana que no se dirigían la palabra, no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él – suspiro cerrando su libro - la verdad es que hacía ya bastante que Hermione sentía que había perdido el control total de su vida, nada tenía sentido. Se levanto del sillón abrazando su libro sobre su pecho como si fuera su único amigo y con la esperanza de encontrar a Ginny en el dormitorio de las chicas, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

- Vamos Harry, ya no estés así con Hermione, deberías de tirar ese orgullo tuyo en un pozo y pedirle una disculpa por lo que sea que haya pasado. – Respiro Ron cansado, después de todo tenía desde el regreso de las vacaciones rogándole a Harry que hablara con su amiga – No creo que exista algo más fuerte que la amistad que solíamos tener... hablen ya por favor esto esta matándome – suplicaba Ron de rodillas en su cama.

- Ya hablamos de esto Ron deja de repetírmelo, ella está exagerando las cosas y ella es la que debería de venir a decirme que está arruinando esta amistad de más de 5 años por sus boberías – le contesto Harry ahora acostado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo.

- Pero sigo sin comprender – un ron furioso caminaba hacia su cama a reprocharle – como pueden los dos ser tan tontos en verdad, parece que son unos niños de 10 años y venga que para que yo me sienta más maduro que ustedes eso ya es decir algo. – se quedo en silencio apuntando con el dedo amenazadoramente a Harry el cual solo suspiro y lo golpeo con la almohada de su cama cerrando la cortina para intentar dormir, cosa que se había vuelto muy difícil los últimos días… Eso de estar peleado con Hermione lo estaba matando, ya no tenía con quien hablar sobre Cho aunque realmente ya no quería hablar de Cho o no estaba seguro de que quería realmente, solo quería a su amiga de regreso. En el fondo no sabía por qué había ocurrido todo lo que paso pero, lo que sabía era que Hermione estaba exagerando las cosas, siempre a los extremos desde pequeña, tenía que ordenar sus prioridades y arreglar el problema – con esos pensamientos cayó en un profundo sueño en el cual una pequeña vocecita le decía que la culpa no solo era de ella.

**1ER CAPITULO:**

**I apologize that once again im not in Love**

**- Flash Back -**

Después de pensarlo varias semanas había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez Harry si sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella… desde que las vacaciones navideñas comenzaron el había actuado de una manera diferente, como mas que un amigo.

Se encontraba tirada en su cama mirando el techo recordando el extraño invierno que la había hecho pensar en su amigo de otra manera. Este era ya su sexto año en Hogwarts y Harry se había sentido muy mal después de la muerte de Sirius, tal vez era normal que sintiera que iba a perderla y quisiera estar con ella más tiempo pero aun así algo en su interior le decía que no se equivocaba y había algo más en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban al verla. Hermione nunca se equivocaba.

Una lechuza estaba tocando levemente a su ventana desde hacia varios minutos pero ella se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos ignorándola, después de unos 10 minutos se sobresalto al escuchar a la lechuza de Harry furiosa en la ventana.

- Lo siento – le murmuro a la lechuza dejándola entrar y dándole un poco de agua tomo la carta y se sorprendió al ver que era de Harry que ya tenía varios días sin escribir, usualmente solo tocaba el timbre de la casa de los Granger sorpresivamente para hacer cosas muggles con Hermione – sonrió feliz sin saber el motivo mientras abría la carta.

Querida Hermione:

No había podido ir a visitarte porque me vine a casa de Ron a pasar unos días y tuvimos la mejor de las ideas… Los señores Weasley se han marchado por unos días a visitar a Charlie y han depositado su confianza en nosotros para cuidar la casa así que como es debido hemos decidido hacer una fiesta navideña (No pudimos negarnos a las peticiones de Fred y George que dicen que en estos tiempos de estrés y tristeza hay que poner una sonrisa) ya hemos invitado a todos incluso algunas amigas de Ginny, te esperamos el viernes en la tarde.

Te Quiere

Harry Potter

- Recuérdame nunca confiarles mi casa… cuando tenga una – le susurro Hermione a Hedwig riendo y caminando hacia su armario buscando que ropa usaría ya que la fiesta sería al día siguiente. Saco una blusa roja y comenzó a recordar el principio de las vacaciones volviendo otra vez a navegar en su subconsciente, gran parte de su presentimiento acerca de Harry era porque este cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban o recientemente cuando fueron al cine muggle al empezar la película rápidamente entrelazo su mano con la de ella, a lo cual ella no sabía porque no se negaba o incluso no tenía idea porque no le había preguntado qué pasaba entre ellos solamente se había puesto a sacar conclusiones, tal vez Harry solo la veía como una pequeña hermana a la que tenía que proteger y ella estaba imaginando otras cosas, aunque cuando se despidieron en más de una ocasión Hermione podía jurar que Harry había tratado de acercarse mas a su boca que a su mejilla. Suspiro volviendo a recostarse en su cama, ¿y ella que sentía por él?

Por lo que parecieron varias horas su mente se quedo en blanco volvió a sacudir su cabeza ya que varias veces al día sacaba ideas absurdas que le llegaban inconscientemente y se metió a bañar para después comenzar a hacer su maleta para el fin de semana en casa de los Weasley.

Harry se encontraba sentado al pie de la escalera dentro de casa de los Weasley viendo como Ron ayudaba a sus hermanos con la decoración.

- ¿Crees que si venga Ron? – pregunto un poco nervioso intentando captar la mirada del pelirrojo el cual lo observo con atención.

- ¿Le mandaste una lechuza cierto? – Harry solo asintió – Entonces no te preocupes amigo, claro que vendrá, antes de salir de vacaciones vi como te miraba de manera "Especial" – hizo un ademan con las manos indicando las comillas en el aire con sus dedos y sonriendo.

- Y yo vi como veías de manera "Especial" a Hermione – dijo Harry imitando el gesto con los dedos de Ron el cual se sonrojo volviendo a su deber con los adornos navideños. – Por favor Harry… ¿Yo? ¿Viendo a Hermione mas que una amiga?, eso nunca.

Harry solo sonrió pero a algo en su interior no le había gustado la manera en la que el pelirrojo se refería a su amiga últimamente, este último semestre parecía que habían cambiado bastante y Hermione en especial, él y Hermione se habían vuelto más unidos y por alguna razón Ron siempre se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella, aunque no lo aceptara, Harry sabia que Ron sentía algo por ella y no sabía porque eso no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo que digamos, el nunca había visto a Hermione como mas que una amiga pero no quería que ella se alejara de él. Se sintió egoísta.

- ¿Qué te parece Fred?

- Solo siento que falta algo George.

- Cerveza de mantequilla – Dijeron ambos al unisón desapareciendo dejando solos a Ron y Harry riendo ante la obra de arte que los gemelos Weasley habían logrado con la casa, Ron había estado toda la mañana tratando de arreglar la chimenea con unos copos de nieves que flotaban alrededor y algunas esferas de colores colocadas al azar, mientras que el resto de la casa que los gemelos habían estado decorando tenía en el centro un árbol gigantesco que llegaba hasta el último piso de la casa, en algunos pedazos de la casa se podía ver como copos de nieve caían de vez en cuando y varios muérdagos se encontraban colgando por diferentes partes de la casa, un Santa Claus salía de vez en cuando ofreciendo dulces y diferentes tipos de bromas sencillas como luces de véngala y nada peligroso que pudiera dejar algún rastro de alguna fiesta en la casa, el techo de la cocina se encontraba lleno de globos y luces de colores, todo se veía en su lugar.

- Creo que será una gran fiesta – dijo Ron que seguía observando maravillado el techo de colores de la cocina.

Harry no alcanzo a contestar ya que los gemelos aparecieron junto con una especia de barra parecida a la de las 3 escobas, incluso venia con ellos también, acomodada detrás de la barra una bruja con un gorro navideño.

- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? – les pregunto la bruja sin esperar respuesta ya sirviendo dos tarros para Harry y Ron.

- Gracias – contestaron ambos algo sorprendidos tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Ahora si… - Comenzó Fred.

- Perfecto – dijeron los gemelos al unisón orgullosos de su trabajo

Después de un rato ya que estuvieron todos listos para la fiesta los gemelos, Harry y Ron se sentaron en la sala de los Weasley muy bien atendidos por la bruja que los estaba surtiendo de cerveza de mantequilla. No paso ni una hora cuando llego Ginny con unas amigas entre ellas Luna que saludo a todos de manera sonriente como siempre y se negó a aceptar la cerveza que la bruja le ofrecía con tanta insistencia, unos minutos después fueron llegando todos los demás como Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender que no despegaba su vista de Ron entre otros, la mayoría de la casa Gryffindor se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley disfrutando de la atención de la bar tender y el decorado.

- Mira quien acaba de aparecer por la chimenea – le susurro Ron a Harry todavía sentados en el sillón más grande de la sala alrededor de muy amenas conversaciones entre Neville y Luna, Seamus y las amigas más pequeñas de Ginny.

Harry miraba fijamente como Cho entraba mirando hacia todas partes buscando a alguien y luego saludaba a Ginny y otras personas que estaban con ella.

- Ataca – dijo Ron entre risitas dándole otro sorbo a su tarro viendo hacia el vacio, Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se levanto aunque sintió que su equilibrio no era el mismo que cuando se había sentado en el sillón pero no le importo y camino hacia Cho muy decidido, miro hacia atrás para buscar apoyo de su mejor amigo pero este ya se encontraba ocupado en los brazos de Lavender, antes de volver su mirada hacia su destino choco con alguien tirando ambos tarros al suelo.

- Lo siento! – dijo rápidamente recuperando la postura y enfocando los ojos en la persona frente a él – HERMIONE! – dijo entusiasmada abrazándola y besándola fuertemente en la mejilla – No vi cuando llegaste, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Tienes mucho en la fiesta?, ¿Qué te parece la decoración? Genial ¿eh? – de pronto guardo silencio un momento observando atentamente a su amiga, no había notado lo hermosa que se veía, estaba usando un vestido aun más hermoso que el que uso el día del baile en la copa de los tres magos solo que corto y un poco mas informal, aunque el pelo lo traía recogido casi de la misma manera pero un poco más suelto, su vestido era rojo vivo y hacia resaltar sus ojos miel y su cabellera castaña brillaba en contraste. Intento decir algo más pero ya no salieron palabras de su boca. Hermione lo enfoco un poco con la mirada para luego sonreír ante el cuestionario que su amigo le acababa de dictar.

- Calma Harry – le dijo sonriendo y poniéndole las manos en los hombros – Estoy bien, llegue hace rato solo que me quede con Ginny y Luna poniéndonos al tanto y ahora eh ido por otra cerveza de mantequilla la cual has derramado y no encuentro a Luna ni Ginny – guardo silencio soltando a Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a sus dos amigas – ¡Ah sí! – Dijo mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, - Y la decoración esta genial – volvió a sonreírle mientras sentía la mano de Harry tomar la suya y sonreírle de vuelta.

- Fin del Flash-Back -

- Porque fui tan estúpida Ginny! – Decía Hermione sentada en la cama de su amiga secando unas lagrimas – Arruine todo – dijo tirándose de espaldas a la cama resignada.

* * *

Holaa! Tengo mucho sin escribir un fic H/Hr pero eh tenido bastante tiempo libre y ya lo tengo casi terminado, es un fic lleno de caos, malentendidos, amores y reconciliaciones, dejaremos un poco a Voldemort de lado y nos enfocaremos en esta hermosa pareja xD probablemente le dedique un solo capitulo a Voldemort para asesinarlo con furia y listo... haha!

Se agradecen los reviews! (:


End file.
